


Part 4: Choices

by Natasha210



Series: The Monster Within [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War, Civil War (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Relationship Problems, Romance, Secrets, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha210/pseuds/Natasha210
Summary: Steve is thinking about asking Jennifer a question.  However, will some new Accords and the Monster keep them from the life they dreamed they would have?





	1. Chapter 1

Steve walked onto the plane, looking at his team. It was one of the smaller ones. This was a dangerous mission but not one that warranted bring Vision or Rhodey. He looked over at the pilot seat where Jennifer would typically sit. She had over the last year refused to go on any missions. Something was bothering her, but she wouldn't talk to him about it. He would often find her held up in the lab with Tony working on some project. In fact, that's where the two were today. Off presenting their invention at a university. Steve shook his head. He wished he could have been there to see it. But he needed to be with his team. He reached into his pocket, grabbing the small box. Steve had gotten it a few months ago. He had even gone and talked to Clint and Laura. Now he just needed to come up with a plan to ask Jennifer a question.

"Are you sure you don't want to call in reinforcements," Natasha asked, sitting down next to him. Steve looked over at her.

"Do you think we need them." He looked at Sam and Wanda. They were getting strapped into their seats.

"No, I just thought that there was a certain pilot that you might want to be sitting next to instead of me," Natasha said, laughing. Steve shot her a disapproving look.

"You know that she took her name off the active duty roster," Steve said more to himself than to her.

"Yes, and I also know that you were very hurt by the fact that you can't save the world together anymore," Natasha added, patting his arm.

"She made her choice; I'm not going to force her. Jen needs to make her own choice. If I'm not mistaken, you were going to take her name off if she didn't," Steve said Natasha gave a small nod.

"You and I both know it was the right call Jennifer is a loose cannon. If something happened, it could put all of us in danger." Steve hated to admit it, but Natasha was right. It was safest if Jennifer didn't go with them.

* * *

Maria Stark sat at the piano singing as she played. Tony was laying on the couch, hiding his head under a blanket pretending to block out the noise. The truth was he loved listening to his mother play. The blanket was tossed off his head revealing his father. Tony did his best to pretended that he had just been woken up.

"Wake up, dear, and say goodbye to your father." Tony rolled to his feet.

"Who's the homeless person on the couch?" Howard Starks asked as he buttoned his custom suit jacket up. Tony adjusted his Santa hat that had slid down to cover his eyes.

"This is why I love coming home for Christmas…Right before you leave town." Howard shook his head at Tony's words. Maria continued to play almost as if she were trying to relax the two.

"Be nice, dear, he's been studying abroad," Maria called out to Howard, keeping her voice lit. Howard shot back with an unsavory remark making Maria falter in her playing.

"Candice," Tony answer his father, trying to fight the urge to swat his father's hand away as he messed with Tony's hat.

"Do me a favor? Try not to burn the house down before Monday." Howard said, pulling the hat off Tony's head.

"Okay, so it's Monday. That is good to know I will plan my toga party accordingly." There was a flash of disappointment that crossed Howard's face and the word "party". Tony, however, wasn't throwing a party not this weekend anyway. He was having a new piano brought in for his mother. The one she was currently playing needed to have some of the keys replaced and his father keep pushing it off. This weekend gave him the perfect opportunity. "Where you going?" Tony asked his mother.

"Your father's flying us to the Bahamas for a little getaway." She explained picking up where she left off on the song.

"We might have to make a quick stop," Howard added, walking over to his son.

"At the Pentagon. Right? Don't worry; you're gonna love the holiday menu at the commissary." Tony leaned over and whispered in his mom's ear.

"You know they say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man someday." Howard said to him as Tony walked to the other end of the room. He didn't want to be near his father's disapproving stare. "I'll get the bags." He finished walking out to the room, leaving Tony and his mother alone.

"He does miss you when you're not here." She called out to him, not looking away from the music. "And frankly, you're going to miss us." She said, getting to her feet walking over to him. "Because this is the last time we're all going to be together." Tony closed his eyes, not wanting to look at her. "You know what's about to happen." She words pulled his gaze up to her eyes. "Say something if you don't, you'll regret it." Howard walked back into the room.

"I love you, Dad. And I know you did the best you could."

"That's how I wish it happened," Tony said, appearing in the back of the room his younger form diapering. Jennifer stood on the side of the stage. She watched as Tony explained the technology. Jennifer had helped him with the use of her powers to perfect the device. It looked precisely as Tony remembered it with the one slight change. Her phone went off, pulling it out she saw a text. When are you coming home? It was from Laura. Jennifer was supposed to go out and visit them but had canceled the trip last minute. Jennifer deleted the message.

"**Afraid of a little nightmare."** The Monster said breathing down her neck. Jennifer resisted the urge to flinch. The times where the Monster wasn't visible was growing fewer and fewer with the passing days.

"It wasn't my fault," Jennifer said, drawing the eyes of a P.A. standing near her. Jennifer gave a small smiled holding the phone to her ear, pretending to talk to someone on it.

**"****Ah but your wrong remember she told you herself." **Jennifer closed her eyes, and the Monster flooded her mind with the memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TRIGGER WARNING: in this chapter, there is an implied Suicide attempt. I marked the section out so you can read the chapter but skip that part if you so choose.-*********
> 
> This may not constitute a warning, but I would rather be safe than sorry. This is the only warning in my story.

* * *

_J_ _ennifer sat at the kitchen table in the farmhouse. She had a headache, but that didn't matter she was going to have Beth, her best friend, spend the night. The next week was the school dance, and she and Beth were going to try on their dresses and do their hair. Laura was making homemade pizza for dinner. Jennifer caught her eyes landing on the baby shower invitation she had got earlier in the day. Jennifer's stomach turned at the thought. Sure, she wanted to have a baby brother or sister, but she was scared that Laura and Clint would love the baby more than her. Since she was just the girl, they took in for the past ten years. She thought of them as a family even if she didn't call them that, but that didn't make her any less nervous. There was a knock on the door, and she ran over to it. Before she could answer it, Clint stopped her. Holding up his hands before she complained._

_"_ _Jenny before you answer that door. I want you to promise that the two of you will get to sleep at a decent time. And if you do stay up as late as Laura says you will, you will keep the noise down. As you know, I am a light sleeper and enjoy my mandatory three hours of sleep. If this mission is completed to my liking, I will make the two of you my famous pancakes for breakfast." Jennifer nodded and opened the door squealing when she saw her friend. Beth ran in and gave her a big hug. Beth was shorter than her, but she was a grade above Jennifer. They had met in middle school both being on the cheerleading squad and volleyball team and had been friend ever since. Beth was the star setter, and Jennifer played the right side. Beth had been the one that convinced Clint and Laura to let Jennifer go to this school dances. They had let her go to others, but recently they had become more hesitant. This upcoming dance was more important than the others since it was homecoming. Beth had been voted into the court. Her date was the captain of the basketball team. Jennifer didn't have a date yet, but Beth knew that there was a particular track player that had his eye on her. Jennifer grabbed Beth's hand, and the two ran up the stairs into her bedroom._

_"_ _Remember the deal," Clint called after them. Laura walked over him, hugging him._

_"_ _Let them have fun Clint they're teenagers its what they do." Clint kissed the top of her head._

_"_ _But what about the nightmares. You said that the last time I was off on a mission, they seemed to get worse." Laura looked at a family picture on the wall._

_"_ _She called out to someone…A Monster. When I woke her she couldn't remember anything. But she hasn't had any bad one since then. Besides like I told you. Jennifer and Beth probably won't fall asleep tonight." Clint grabbed her hand, walking her into the kitchen._

_"_ _I hope your right." The evening went just as Jennifer had planned. They put their dresses on, and Laura showed them different ways of doing their hair. Then they watched a musical and talked about boys before drifting to sleep._

* * *

_Clint and Laura had gone to sleep early that night. It was dark, and the farmhouse was quiet. When there was a scream that broke the silence. Laura and Clint woke immediately and found they were in complete blackness. Laura tried the light, but nothing happened. They couldn't see their hands in front of their faces. It was so black it was painful. Clint told Laura to stay put; he would go check on the girls. As he walked down the hall, Clint was glad that he knew the house well enough to not need any lights. There was an eerie crying that was coming for the direction of Jennifer's room. Clint stopped when he reached the door, slowly opening it._

_There was a cold blue light that filled the room. All the furniture was missing. Jennifer sat in the center of the room, her knees pressed hard against her chest rocking back and forth. She was blinking in and out of the room like an old T.V. with a weak signal. Beth was nowhere to be seen. Clint walked toward her, slowly saying her name. She didn't look up at him. As he got closer, he could see her mouth moving, but no noise was coming out. Clint got down right in front of her, but he didn't dare touch her. Something was going on; he didn't know what it was. But he knew it had something to do with the testing she had been put through when she was little. She slowly looked up at him, and her eyes were completely black. She blinked and disappeared. The blue light vanished, and the unnatural darkness lifted, returning to the usual dark of night. Clint waited for a horrible heartbeat before Jennifer reappeared. She was suspended in the air just below the ceiling. Then dropping down to the floor in front of him. She landed hard, and Beth appeared next to her. Jennifer looked over at Beth and quickly crawled over to her. She tried to wake her, but she didn't move._

Jennifer's powers had come to life in her sleep. Unfortunately, that pulled her into the dark world that she could send people. Jennifer took Beth with her. Beth being her first victim, suffered the worst. Whereas it was better for Jennifer since she didn't have as many side effects. Beth was in a coma for five years before Jennifer was able to bring her out of it. Beth was quiet, and whenever S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to find out what happened, she would go catatonic. Jennifer was forbidden from seeing Beth, and she respected that until a few weeks ago. Jennifer wanted to go and try and fix her memories. Jennifer could change memories to an extent, and she hoped she could make up for all she had done. Unfortunately, it went horribly wrong.

* * *

******TRIGGER********

_Beth had been sitting on the bed when Jennifer entered the room. She slowly walked over to her._

_"_ _Beth, I can give you back your life if you let me." Beth looked up with a distant look in her eye._

_"_ _Beth, what is it. It's me, Jennifer." Beth continued to look unfocused. Jennifer looked over on the table and saw the empty prescription bottle. She ran over to Beth._

_"_ _What did you do? Beth talk to me." Beth looked up at her with hatred. _

_"_ _Me you did this to me or did you forget because I can't."_

_******END**********_

* * *

The loud clap of applause that filled the room, drawing Jennifer from her thoughts. Beth had lived, but her family begged her not to see her again. Explaining that she was only making it harder for them and Beth. Jennifer watched Tony. He looked frustrated. She slowly walked to the other side of the stage where he was supposed to meet her. However, when she reached the spot where she had seen him, he was gone. She looked around and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where did Mr. Stark go." She asked a young girl that stood a few steps away.

"I think he ran to the restroom he looked upset. It could be…." Jennifer didn't wait to hear what she said and went to find Tony. She walked out in the hallway to find Tony standing next to a lady that Jennifer didn't recognize.

"He's dead, and I blame you." The lady said before walking away. Jennifer walked over to him, grabbing his arm gently, making him jump.

"Who was that," Jennifer whispered watching her walk away from them.

"Someone that paid for my mistakes."


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer walked into Steve's office in the Avengers base. The news was playing in the T.V. It had been a month since the incident. The team hadn't been on a mission since then. Wanda had been trying to control an explosion. However, it flashed into a building, killing innocent civilians. They had done what they could, but it was too late. Steve stared at the T.V., not blinking. Jennifer came up behind him, rubbing his tense shoulders. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Steve closed his eyes leaning into her.

"You need to stop watching that," Jennifer said, shaking her head. Steve muted the T.V., turning the chair around, so he was facing her. Jennifer leaned back on his desk. "Talk to me, Steve." She crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side.

"I hesitated Jen," Steve said, looking down at his hands. "Rumlow mentioned Bucky, and I just stopped. Sam and I have been looking for him for years. This was the first I had heard anything about him." Jennifer crouched down in front of him, so she was looking him in the eye.

"Why Steve what makes you hesitate with him," Jennifer asked, grabbing his hand.

"He…He reminds me of my other life. In an instant, I wasn't Captain America. I was just some small kid from Brooklyn alone with no one but my best friend." He said, closing his eyes. Jennifer gave a small smile. Peggy wasn't doing very well, and her family had moved her back to London a few weeks ago. Steve knew he was going to get a call any day now. Leaving Bucky the only living person that knew him before the serum.

"There is nothing wrong with that, Steve. You have been out of the ice for what 5 years. That's not long considering that most of your life was spent in another time. This is hard for you; it's a reminder of what your life could have been." Steve leaned back, letting out a deep breath.

"But I put my team at risk, and it led to this." Steve pointed at the tv, yelling. She didn't react to his raised voice.

"But you didn't set it off you all tried to stop it." Steve stood up in frustration. Jennifer straightened not know where this was going.

"Easy for you to say you weren't there!" Steve snapped, pointing at her. She flinched slightly causing him to lower his hand. Steve pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jen…I'm sorry I didn't..." Jennifer held up her hands, cutting him off.

"No, it true I wasn't there, and I'm sorry, but I just can't." Steve walked over to her grabbing her arms gently.

"Why, Jennifer." He said, leaning close to her face. His eyes searching hers for answers.

"Because…" there was a crash that came from another room cutting Jennifer off. She looked at Steve. "Sounds like Wanda is watching the news too," Jennifer said, closing up. Steve looked at the door, seeming torn. Before turning back to her.

"Are we okay." He asked, searching her eyes. Jennifer smiled, kissing him.

"We're fine. I love you. Now go talk to her." He nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too thank for talking," Steve said before heading out of the room. Jennifer picked up the picture on his desk. It was of him and her on their first official date.

"**That is not the life he is meant to have. Except it, you too will never have your happy ending. You will never be free from me." **Jennifer looked to her left the Monster was sitting in Steve's chair like it was a throne.

"He loves me." Jennifer bit the words out. Growing tired to the Monsters constant talking.

"**I don't doubt that. I heard him say it. But your mind is breaking faster than he is moving. Any longer and he will have to propose to you in a straightjacket."**Jennifer picked up a baseball that was sitting on Steve's desk and threw it at her. The Monster vanished, and it crashed into a picture on the wall. It fell to the ground breaking the glass. Jennifer shook her head in frustration, walking over to it. She did her best to collect all the pieces of glass on the floor. No one had heard the noise thankfully. It was getting harder to hide the…the madness. The picture was an older one of Peggy, Bucky, Howard, and Steve.

**"****You are robbing him of that life."** Jennifer clenched her fist, cutting it on the glass.

"This is his life. Why do you keep bringing this up." Jennifer asked, tossing the glass in the trash. She wrapped her hand to stop the bleeding. It wasn't bad; she wouldn't need stitches.

"**Because you keep doubting him."**Jennifer's phone went off, and she finished cleaning up the mess. She didn't know how she would explain what had happened to Steve, but she would think of something. The phone message was probably Tony with another idea to stop the Monster but it like the others would fail. And Jennifer didn't know if she could wait any longer. The picture was yet another reminder that she was running out of time.

Tony arrived at the base with Secretary Ross. He gathered the team together for an emergency meeting in the conference room. He apparently wanted to talk about something other than their side project. Jennifer sat and listened to Ross speak. She had heard stories about him had but never met the man. He was talking about the incident last month, but Jennifer was having a hard time focusing. The Monster was walking around Ross talking about him. She tried to ignore her, but the look of excitement made it hard.

"And what word would you say Mr. Sectary," Natasha said from her side of the table. The Monster moved back to her corner, letting Jennifer return to the conversation.

"How about "dangerous,"" He replied. "What would you call a group of US-based enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind." He stepped to the side, and a screen came up. It displayed scenes from the attack on New York and others that they had been through. Jennifer's hands started to shake when she watched Sokovia fall from the sky and then in a flash disappeared. It was one thing to do the action but another to see it. She looked to the left the Monster was rubbing her hands together. The events on the screen, making Jennifer's skin crawl. Wanda had to look away as the most recent incident appeared.

"Okay. That's enough." Steve said, noticing the distress it was causing his team. Ross nodded, turning it off.

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." He grabbed a large document and handed it to Wanda. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and if the panel deems it necessary." Ross said, walking around the table.

"Because the United Nations are so wise in their decisions…," Jennifer said, but Steve held up his hand, stopping her from continuing.

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that," Steve responded.

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now? If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences." Ross said, looking at Jennifer before turning back to the others. "Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

"So, there are contingencies," Rhodey said, looking over the document.

"Three days from now, the U.N. meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over," Ross said.

"And if we come to a decision you don't like," Natasha asked glancing around the table.

"Then you retire," Ross said plainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder two chapters today

Jennifer stood in the kitchen, listening to the conversation that was filling in the room. Steve was reading through the accords, and the rest were discussing at differing volumes.

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor which is one more than you have," Rhodey said to Sam.

"Tell that to Bruce," Jennifer called out.

"So, let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam shot back at him.

"117 countries want to sign this." Rhodey said, "117, Sam and you're like No, that's cool we got it." Tony was clearly fighting back a headache. Jennifer reached into the cabinet and grabbed him an Ibuprofen and a glass of water. She slowly walked over to him and handed them over.

"Thanks," Tony muttered before downing the medication and the water. Jennifer could feel Steve's eyes on her. She walked over and sat next to him as he read.

"What do you think, Jennifer," Wanda asked the room looked at her.

"I think that yes 117 counties signed it but what about everyone else? They now have no say in what we do," Jennifer said, lifting her hands.

"I have an equation." Vision called out.

"Oh, this will clear it up," Sam said sarcastically.

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at an exponential rate." Vision said, folding his hands.

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asked, looking up from his reading.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict…breeds catastrophe. Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand." Vision said.

"Boom," Rhodey said

"But we are asking the very people that sanctioned the creation of almost half the people in this room. On top of that, most of us were created before Tony told the world he was Iron Man." Jennifer shot back.

"There is no indication that they are going to do something like that," Rhodey said to her.

"Tony, you are uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal," Natasha said, watching him.

"It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve pointed out.

"Boy, you know me so well. Actually, I'm nursing an electronic headache." He stood up, taking the cup that Jennifer gave him earlier into the kitchen for more water. "That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" He placed his phone on the counter, so it projected a picture of a young adult. Jennifer was fixed by the face. Tony continued to talk, but Jennifer was busy coming through the memories. She couldn't remember him. Why not. The Monster appeared on the other side of Steve.

"We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game." Tony shouted, pulling Jennifer back into the conversation.

"If we can't accept limitations if we're boundary-less we're no better than the bad guys," Tony said to them all.

"Tony someone dies on your watch you don't give up," Steve said, keeping his voice calm.

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony said, matching his tone.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame," Steve explained.

"I'm sorry, Steve, that is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about," Rhodey said.

"But who's to say they are making the right call…" Jennifer said her eyes still watching the Monster.

"It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D., it's not Hydra" Rhodey cut her off.

"No, but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change." Steve shot back.

"That's good that's why I'm here," Tony said, walking over to them. "When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing."

"Tony, you choose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere, we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere, we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." Steve said, closing the accords.

"If we don't do this now it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact that won't be pretty," Tony said.

"You're saying they'll come for me," Wanda said.

"We would protect you," Vision reassured her.

"So, you're asking us to give up the freedom that some of us fought so hard for," Jennifer said, rubbing her wrists.

"Maybe Tony's right," Natasha said, silencing everyone. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off."

"Aren't you the one that told off the government a few years ago?" Sam asked.

"I'm just reading the terrain," she explained. "We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

"Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or didn't you agree with me?" Tony said.

"I want to take it back now," Natasha said.

"No, you can't retract it. Thank you unprecedented," Tony said. Steve's phone buzzed, and Jennifer read the text over his shoulder. She closed her eyes.

"I have to go." He said she squeezed his hand before he got up and walked out of the room. The Avengers looked at her in confusion.

"It's Peggy."

Jennifer sat in the conference room. Secretary Ross stood in front of her.

"Why did you want to talk to me alone. I'm not going to sign it. I would rather never use my powers again, than have you determine when I use them." Jennifer said in frustration. She should be on her way to London for the funeral, but instead, she was here wasting her time.

"Need I remind you that we have several cases where you lost control of your power. The Soldier in Sokovia was just a drop in the bucket. We could keep the world safe from you. You can't." Jennifer leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"What is going to keep me and the world the safest is retiring. My question is whether you will let me." She said.

"The question my dear is are you willing to risk humanity to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer slipped into the balcony of the church. Her stomach churned at what she was going to have to do. Why did this have to be today? She had left the base right after her meeting with Ross. Everyone had taken their seat. The balcony was full, so she stood in the back, not wanting to disturb anyone. She could see Steve sitting up at the front of the sanctuary. Sam was sitting next to him. She was glad that he wasn't alone. It wasn't long, but many people got up to speak. Sharon was the last to take the microphone.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of S.H.I.E.L.D., but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to J.F.K. As a kid that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related." Jennifer had learned from Peggy that they were related a few years ago. She let it slip on one of her off days. "I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. She said compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move…it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree…look them in the eye and say, "No, you move." Thank you." Jennifer watched as the church slowly emptied. When only Steve and Natasha were left, Jennifer made her way to the main floor. She stood in the back of the church, watching the two talking. Jennifer needed to speak with Steve, but she didn't want to interrupt them. She slowly started to walk over to them, catching Natasha's eye, giving a nod. Natasha turned back to Steve, giving him a hug before leaving the two alone in the church. Jennifer walked over to Steve and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, and they stood there in silence for a moment. Jennifer finally pulled back so that she could look him in the eyes. His face was red from crying.

"Are you alright." She asked softly. He gave the best smile he could.

"Yeah, she was with her family; it's how she would have wanted it." He said, whipping his eyes. "What a week," Steve said with a halfhearted laugh. "The accords and now this."

"You're not signing are you." She said, knowing the answer. Steve looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are good intentions now, but what about later. Don't worry you and I can finally leave this life behind and buy a farm and live the rest of our lives in peace. Maybe get a dog." Steve said, sniffling slightly. "Maybe we can have a few…" Jennifer held up her hands, stopping him from saying anything else.

"Steve, I signed." Her words were like a gunshot. He took a step back his face pulling together.

"You what," Steve asked, Jennifer moved toward him, but he took another step back.

"It's what they wanted." Steve looked at her shaking his head.

"Jen what does it matter what they want. We could finally have everything that was robbed from us a life a home a family. Now they can control you and your powers." Steve said, looking up at the picture of Peggy. Jennifer threw her hands up in the air.

"That's the problem Steve no one can control my powers. I need them to be able to take me down when the time comes." Steve closed his eyes.

"I won't let it get to that. I'll protect you." Steve said, looking back at her. Jennifer walked over to him. They shouldn't be having this conversation not today.

"You can't control my powers any more than I can. No matter how much you try. I'm sorry I didn't have a choice." Steve shook his head, pulling back.

"We all have a choice." He said, pointing his finger in her face. "I guess that I thought you would choose us," Steve said, slowly lowered his hand at that statement, Jennifer sighed.

"The problem Steve is that I wasn't forced to choose between you and the Avengers. I had to choose between our happiness and the safety of the world. Think about it if I lose control everything could change in a moment." she said, snapping her finger.

"What were the last two years for then. You love me; I know you do Jen, what changed." Steve yelled his eyes, flashing with anger. Jennifer went cold looking away, not able to look him in the eyes.

"The last two years were a dream, and it's time to wake up. This is not a life you and me. We're too broken to work together. You need to find someone…" Jennifer looked up at the picture of Peggy closing her eyes. "Stable."

"Stable are you kidding me, Jennifer. I love you, and I don't understand why you are suddenly so cold. I thought we had worked through this." Jennifer pulled her eyes away from the picture, looking at her feet. "So, just like that, you just want to throw it all away." Jennifer closed her eyes, her heart breaking. She forced herself to look up at him.

"There was nothing to throw away in the first place." Steve looked at her with a deep hurt in his eyes before walking away, slamming the door behind him. Leaving Jennifer to stand alone in the empty church. She dropped to the ground. She had just destroyed everything she dreamed of for the past few years. She lifted her hands to her face and cried for the life she longed for but could never have. There was a slow clap in the background. Taking a deep breath, she stood, looking at the noise. Secretary Ross walked toward her.

"Well, that was a lovely performance. I do think Captain Rogers believed your little speech. I liked the one I wrote, but this was better." Jennifer walked over to him, holding out her wrists. He slapped on some handcuffs. Jennifer had to fight back the slight panic at having cuffs on her wrist. They lined up with the old scars bringing up bad memories. She took a deep breath nodding.

"Don't act like you did me any favors. You gave me no choice and Steve won't ever understand that. Just take me to the Raft. You got what you wanted I signed, and now Steve won't notice when I disappear." Secretary Ross put a metal collar around her neck. Jennifer felt her mind clear for a second, then a deep burning sensation covered her body, and she gasped in pain clawing at it.

"What is this." She screamed at the pain Secretary Ross smiled.

"I have learned a thing or two when dealing with freaks; this blocks your powers." Jennifer took a step back the color draining from her face.

"How do you know it works." She whispered out, barely daring to hope. Ross laughed at her.

"It's written on your face."


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer was led into the large control room. Screens fill the walls, and there was a flurry of activity in the room. Jennifer turned to look at the guard that was watching her.

"What is going on? I thought I was being taken to The Raft." She asked the guard looking down at her hands. They were still restrained by the cuffs.

"Change of plans. There was a bombing at the signing." He said flatly. Jennifer shot her head up looking around her eyes, landed on Tony, who was standing in the center room. She ran to go talk to him the guard clamped a firm hand on her shoulder. "You are to stay here in case they need you in the field. Then you will be taken to the Raft." He pointed at a side room

"But I wasn't to go into the field." The guard looked down at her.

"Thing change now move." Jennifer looked over at Tony; he was talking on the phone with his back to her. She turned to the guard.

"Please, I need to know if my friend is alright." She begged, fighting back the tears. Nat…What if she was gone. Jennifer's body was shaking. This wasn't how it was supposed to go she was supposed to be there to keep them all safe, and she had failed them. The Monster's face appeared on all the screens in the room. Like always, no one saw her only Jennifer.

**"****This just in Jennifer did what no one else thought they could and destroyed half of every living thing. Where were the Avengers you ask…."**The Monster laughed looking over at Tony. He was still on the phone with someone. **"****They are more broken than your mind."**The Monster appeared next to her. Towering over Jennifer with smoke surrounding her. **"****There only one thing for you to do."**A knot formed in Jennifer's stomach as she looked into the black eyes.

"I won't free you," Jennifer growled out at her.

"What?" the guard said, grabbing Jennifer's arm. "What was that." Jennifer closed her eyes.

"Nothing I was talking to myself." Natasha appeared at the door, allowing Jennifer to relax. The guard led her to the room where she was going to stay for the next few hours. The Monster was sitting on the table watching her.

**"** **The question isn't if you will free me. That will happen no matter what you do. The question is, are you going to turn on your friends. Because if you do, there will be no going back."**

* * *

Steve stood in the central conference room. He had spotted Jennifer, but her back was to him. He shook his head, looking at Bucky on the screen. Jennifer, she had thrown him. He had it all planned. They would live near Clint and Laura so Jennifer could see them more. She could be near but not too close for the memories to cause problems. He had even made plans with Clint and Laura on how to ask her before this all fell apart. Something had changed since he left for London. Now they stood in the same building but not able to look at each other. They both had lost so many people over the year. This was supposed to be different. After that conversation, Steve wondered what had changed. The door behind him opened, and Tony walked over to him.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Steve turned to look at him. "I pulled something from Dad's archives." Tony walked over to the table, holding a small box. Steve took a seat, looking at him. "It felt timely. FDR signed the Lend-lease bill with these in 1941." He opened the box, revealing two fountain pens. "Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most."

"Some would say it brought our country closer to war," Steve said, shaking his head at the thought. He remembered when he heard about it. A few months later, they were at war. Bucky and Steve had both agreed to enlist. Steve looked over at the screen where Bucky was being held. He was the one to find Bucky, and this time, he recognized Steve. That was something. Now Steve just had to come up with a plan. Sure, they were brought in, but everyone thought that Bucky caused the bombing. Sam had helped him find Bucky. As a result, they were all under arrest having broken the Accords. Tony cleared his throat, causing Steve to look at him.

"See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here." Tony said, causing a slight twinge of pain at the thought of still being in his time. "I'm trying to…What do you call it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it." Steve looked around the building.

"Is Pepper here? I didn't see her." Tony looked down at the table.

"We're kind a…well, not kinda?" Tony was searching for the word.

"Pregnant?" Steve offered.

"No, definitely not, we're taking a break. It's nobody's fault." Steve shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Tony, I didn't know. Seem like there's a lot of that going around." Steve glanced over in the direction Jennifer was sitting. Tony followed his gaze.

"I'm sorry about you and Jennifer. A few years ago, I almost lost Pepper. So, I trashed all my suits. Then we had to mop up Hydra and then Ultron. My fault and then and then and then I never stopped. Because the truth is, I don't wanna stop. Not until I'm sure. I don't want to lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference." Tony stood up, needing to walk. "In her defense, I'm a handful. Yet Dad was a pain, but he and Mom always made it work." Steve smiled, thinking of Howard.

"I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single." Tony turned back to look at him.

"Oh, really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times. I hated you." Steve looked up at this.

"I don't mean to make things difficult," Steve said.

"I know because you're a very polite person." Tony walked to the other side of the room.

"If I see a situation pointed south…I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could." Tony stopped at that.

"No, you don't." Steve smiled, looking at his hands.

"No, I don't. Sometimes…" Tony cut him off.

"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't want to see you gone. I don't want to see you and Jennifer ripped apart over this. We need you, Cap. So far nothing happened that can't be undone if you sign." Tony was looking at Jennifer. "She needs you." Steve looked over at Jennifer. Maybe this could change her mind. If both of them signed, then they would go on missions together. It would be like old times. Sure, it wasn't what he had dreamed their life together would be like, but if that what, it took to be with Jennifer. Steve reached forward grabbing one of the pens. It wouldn't be a beautiful farm with a dog and kids, but it would be a happy ending. Their happy ending. He stood up, walking over to the window near where she was sitting.

"I'm not saying it's impossible…but there would have to be safeguards." Steve finally said.

"Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated…" Steve froze at that looking back at Tony.

"Wanda? What about Wanda?" Tony took a seat at the table.

"She's fine she's confined to the compound, currently. Visions keeping her company." Steve let out a frustrated sigh his dream gone again.

"Oh, Tony. Every time I think you see things the right way…" Tony cut Steve off.

"It's 100 acres…it's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people."

"Protection." Steve looked at him. "Is that how you see this? It's internment, Tony."

"She's not a US citizen." Tony defended. "And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction."

"She's a kid," Steve shouted.

"Give me a break." Tony shot back. "I'm doing what has to be done. Even Jennifer signed. We're trying stave off something worse." Steve nodded, closing up.

"You keep telling yourself that." Steve set the pen down. "Hate to break up the set." Tony stood up, tapping on the window, drawing Jennifer's attention. She glanced at the man standing next to her. He gave a small nod, and she walked over to the conference room holding her coat in her arms.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him. I can't get through." Tony walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Steve stood with his back to her. His frustration growing at Tony trying to use Jennifer to get to him.

"So, what is this supposed to be a good-cop-bad-cop," Steve asked, watching Bucky on the monitor.

"No, we just want you to see reason," Jennifer said her voice seemed hollow.

"You can't tell me that you're in favor of how they are treating Wanda." She was quiet confirming his suspicion that she had heard about Wanda.

"We will sort everything out in time Steve we need to handle what's going on with Bucky first." He shook his head, thinking about when he first heard about the bombing.

"Bucky didn't do this he's being framed. I had to help him, or they would kill him. Jennifer what changed this isn't like you. You have always fought so hard for freedom, and now you so willingly giving it up. What happened Jennifer?" Steve said, closing his eyes.

"Look where we are standing Steve. They were never going to let us have a happy ending." Steve turned to look at her and froze. There was a large metal collar around her throat. He looked into her once blue eyes and was met with green. He slowly walked over to her grabbing her hands, knocking the coat she was holding reveling handcuffs. He recoiled back at the sight of them.

"Jennifer what is this I thought you signed." Jennifer held up her hands.

"I did, and this is the price I have to pay." Steve walked back over to her, looking at her eyes.

"Why are they green." Jennifer looked down at her scars. Steve took a deep breath. "Your powers turned your eyes blue, but why are they green now." Jennifer lifted her hand to the collar.

"This holds my powers back, for now, they are going to take me somewhere far way to keep everyone safe. You weren't supposed to know. They were afraid it would keep you from signing." A swell of hope filling him.

"The chapel you were trying to get rid of me." Jennifer looked down at her hands

"Ross thought it would be best. I'm sorry." Steve grabbed her hands, holding the cuffs in front of her face.

"But Jennifer you're not free." She pulled her hands back.

"I'm as free as I will ever be, or they will ever let me." Steve stepped back; she wasn't making any sense.

"Jennifer, I love you help make me understand how this is better." Jennifer looked at him.

"I was informed that if I didn't sign the accords, I would be taken to a location that could hold me. If I signed, then maybe one day they would let me out. After I signed, they told me I couldn't tell you why. The bombing, however, threw that plan out the window." Steve walked over to Jennifer grabbing her arms.

"How can these accords be a good thing? Jennifer, look at the price everyone has to pay?" Jennifer smiled, her eyes watering slightly.

"This is the world we are living in Steve; it's not black and white like the one you once lived in or even the one we have lived in the last few months. Everyone is making their own calls that best suit them. I'm sorry, Steve, I love you, and I wish I could have that happy ending with you. This gray world won't let us." Steve closed his eyes, letting out a breath.

"The world may be gray, but that doesn't mean we have to be." She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sharon and Sam walking into the room. Jennifer pulled back walking over to the glass to watch the interrogation. Steve waited for a heartbeat then went to go stand next to her. There were only a few inches from each other, but it might as well be a mile. No matter what he said, she always would see herself as a Monster. Someone that could go mad at any minute. He wouldn't let that happen to her. Why couldn't she see that? Bucky's interrogation started forcing him to focus on what was going on in front of him. Sharon clicked on the speaker, so they could all hear what was being said. Steve watched the man interviewing Bucky. There was something not right about the interviewer. Jennifer shifted something was bothering her. The man giving the interview moved slightly, and she let out a small gasp.

"Steve." She said, not looking away from the screen. Steve looked over at her. But before she could tell him all the lights went out.

"Go, Steve!" She screamed. He didn't wait; he ran out of the room.

* * *

Jennifer ran over to Sharon. "Unlock me I can help I have a connection with Bucky," Jennifer begged her.

"I'm sorry I don't have the authority to remove it." Jennifer threw her head back in frustration.

"People could die; I can't sit here and wait for you to get clearance." She tossed the coat on the table along with the handcuffs that she had unlocked. She still had the collar on that prevented her from using her powers, but she didn't need them. Clint and Natasha had trained her well. As long as her skills hadn't gotten as rusty as Natasha had said they had. She made it into the large entryway and spotted Bucky. Taking a deep breath, Jennifer headed into the room. She grabbed a knife off the table that was nearby swinging it at him. He ducked under her strike. She turned it back, and it connected with his arm. Bucky reached up and ripped her collar off. She was stunned as her powers flooded back to her. The weight forcing her to drop to her knees as screams filled her mind. Bucky took the opportunity to backhand her, but before he could finish the blow, Tony came up and distracted him. Jennifer clutched her head, fighting back the Monster.

**"****Soon, you will no longer be able to hide the madness."** The Monster laughed at her. Jennifer screamed as her green eyes bled to blue.


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer walked into the main room where she and Steve had been talking before, he and Sam went after Bucky. They were on the run, and there was nothing she could do to help them.

"You wanted something." Her voice was raspy from her screams. She could hear the Monster talking to her. However, she hadn't seen her since the collar was taken off.

"Yeah, can you stitch this cut up for me. I don't trust any of the other people around here." Tony said, holding up his arm. Jennifer put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not a doctor anymore, Tony." He held up a suture kit.

"You keep saying that, but you still do doctor stuff. I happen to know that you have kept up your license. So, you are a doctor. Even if you don't call yourself that." Jennifer shook her head, walking over to sit next to him. She put on gloves opening the kit. Her hands were shaking slightly, but the minute she picked the needle up, they stopped.

"Thank you, Tony; I needed something to get my mind off today." Jennifer's hands moved quickly as they talked. The familiarity of the movements allowing her a moment to breathe.

"My left arm is numb is that normal." Jennifer looked up at him.

"I just numbed your arm for the stitches. You're not having a heart attack if that's what you're wondering. Though with the day your having I wouldn't be surprised." She made quick work of the cut. Jennifer put a bandage over the stitches leaning back in her chair. After removing the gloves, she pinched the bridge of her nose. The sleeve of her shirt slid down, revealing her scars. Tony looked at them. Her file had mentioned them, but he had never seen them. His eyes fell on the handcuffs that were still on the table.

"Why did you sign the accords. Natasha told me what Ross made you do. I mean you and Steve seem like you should be on the same page," Tony asked. Jennifer smiled, leaning forward in her chair.

"Because I am a Nuke that the government wasn't going to let out of their hands. You had a choice I didn't and as a result. I have lost both my freedom and the man I love. Only to protect the world not from threats but from me." She said, looking at him.

"I was going to solve the problem, Jenny, you and Steve could have retired like Clint," Tony said, looking over at the now destroyed collar. It had worked, sort of but it would take time to build a new one.

"I'm afraid that would require time which none of us have. Now let me know if you need me." She stood up and walked away, leaving him to talk to Natasha who had just entered the room.

* * *

Steve watched as Sharon got out of the car.

"I'm not sure you get the idea of what a getaway car is." She said to him.

"It's low profile." He defended the small bug. Sam and Bucky were waiting in the car. The passenger door to Sharon's car opened, and Jennifer got out.

"Good cause these things tend to draw a crowd." Steve watched her trying to read her emotions.

"What are you doing here, Jen." She opened the back of the car.

"I thought I would give Sharon a hand with your junk." She looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"I own you two one," Steve said, looking at them.

"Not me Sharon. It was her idea." Jennifer said patting Sharon on the shoulder.

"Don't worry you two I'm keeping a list," Sharon said, smiling.

"They're going to come looking for the both of you," Steve said to them.

"That's why I'm here she is going to bring me in after you safely away." Steve looked at Jennifer.

"You're not coming with us," Steve asked, letting disappointment slip into his voice. Sharon said her goodbyes and got back in the car, giving the two of them time to themselves. Jennifer stepped closer to him, then stopped looking up at him. Her eyes searching for his longingly. Steve gently pulled her into his arms. She instantly melted into him.

"Steve, I can't stay, but I couldn't let our last conversation be the last we had. I'm sorry that I had to sign. I'm sorry I said those things. I wanted that future with you, but Ross wasn't going to give me the option of retirement like the rest of you. I'm so sorry…'" He rested his head on her forehead.

"Shh…Jen don't think about what might have been. Think about the here and the now. Know that I love you, Jen, and one day you and I are going to have our happy ending." Jennifer looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I Love you, Steve, I have a bad feeling about this. I don't know if any of us can go back after today." Steve smiled gently tipping her chin up kissing her. When he pulled back, he looked into her blue eyes. Steve noticed for the first time that there was a hint of black in the blue. He smiled at her, cupping her face. The black vanished slowly returning her eyes to their deep blue form. She was beautiful, even with the worry that filled her eyes.

"I will always come back for you, no matter what. Don't worry Jen; we will be alright." Jennifer grabbed his hands.

"I have to go Steve. They will come looking for me." She squeezed his hands. He closed his eyes, not wanting to let go of her.

"Stay safe." He whipped to her before he stepped back. Jennifer got back in the car. Sharon looked over at her.

"Are you going to be alright." Jennifer looked out the window, not wanting Sharon to see her cry.

"Yeah let just get this over with." Sharon pulled back onto the road.

"My aunt would be glad….that Steve found someone." Jennifer looked over at her.

"Thanks, Sharon, for letting me see him." Sharon smiled at her.

"Like I said I'm keeping a list." Jennifer smiled, looking down at her wrists, causing it too vanished from her face.

"I hope I get a chance to repay you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember two chapters a week now

Jennifer stood next to Natasha, looking over the tarmac. Tony had discovered that Steve and his team were going to make their escape from this airport. Natasha and Jennifer were holding back, waiting for them to make an appearance.

"Are you sure you can do this," Natasha asked eyeing her friend. There was something not right about this. After that day in the training room, Natasha hated to say it, but she didn't trust Jennifer. She usually would have Steve or Clint to keep an eye on her, but now it was just her. Jennifer took a deep breath watching as Steve came slowly into sight.

"We both are doing what we have to. I just wish that we didn't end up on different sides." A glimmer of pain crossed her face. Natasha patted her on the back.

"It will all work out you will see." Jennifer deepening her eyes, causing a cloud of smoke to surround her.

"The question isn't if it will work out. Its if we can live with ourselves after today." They headed into the fight against the people that they loved.

Jennifer let Tony have his little talk with Steve before she joined the battle. She ran at the others, pulling out her knives. This might be a mission, but there was no way she was going to shoot anyone. Jennifer swung at the man she didn't recognize, but he ducked and disappeared. She thickened the clouds surrounding her, but he made contact with her somehow knocking her to the ground. It knocked the wind out of her. She got to her feet running toward Natasha as a large truck headed right toward her. Jennifer blinked it out of the world right as it started to explode. Jennifer screamed in pain; her mind was filling. Forcing her to her knees. She was having a hard time focusing. Natasha grabbed her arm, helping her to her feet.

"Jenny, are you good." Jennifer's eyes turned back to blue, but it was slower than usual.

"I…I'm fine go." She pushed Natasha back needing space. Natasha nodded, heading in the directions the others had gone. Steve and the others were making a run for the jet when Vision stopped them.

"Captain Rogers I know you believe what you're doing is right, but for the collective good you must stand down." He called out to them. Jennifer took a deep breath, walked up next to Natasha and Tony. Steve took a slow step toward them.

"This is going to end well," Natasha said as their side slowly did the same. The pace started to quicken.

"They're not stopping." The young kid named Peter said.

"Neither are we," Tony said over the comms, and they all came to the same sick realization that there was no going back. They all threw themselves into the fight. Jennifer felt someone come up behind her. Turning, she swung then hesitated. Steve, they stared into each other's eyes frozen in time. The world around them vanishing. Their faces inches apart. As it had so many times over the years. He gave a sad smile as she slowly turned her eyes red. Before she could use her powers, she was hit in the back by an energy blast. Wanda sent her rolling to the side feet away from Steve. She gasped for air as she slowly got to her feet. Looking around, Steve was gone, and so was Wanda. Jennifer ran over to Clint who had been fighting Natasha.

"Hey, so Laura was worried about you," Clint said between swings. Jennifer dropped her knife into her nondominant hand and pulled it up, catching his arm. The cloud of smoke was making it hard for Clint to predict her moves.

"Well, let me take you in, and we can have Thanksgiving together." She said with a smile, she pinned his arm behind his back. Clint threw her off him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Steve get knocked to the ground. He landed hard knocking the wind out of him. She took a step toward him but, Clint hit her feet out from under her.

"Don't get distracted." He said with a smile. He pulled back to punch her when the man in the suit from earlier grew into a towering giant. Jennifer used that time to push him off her and get to her feet.

"Okay, anyone from our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose. I'm open to suggestions." Tony called over the cams.

"I happened to notice that Jennifer isn't really using her powers," Rhodey said over the comms. There was a long pause.

"I need your help with Wanda," Tony said to Jennifer. She looked up at him then slowly ran toward Wanda. Jennifer was the most qualified to fight her apart from Vision, but he refused. Jennifer watched Wanda fight she was out for blood. The look in her eyes was evident. Wanda had grabbed a large truck like the one from earlier. She was getting ready to throw it at Tony who had his back to her. Jennifer tried to get his attention, but he was distracted by the giant. She needed to do something, or Wanda was going to kill him. Jennifer ran toward Wanda, grabbing her arm, turning her eyes black and blinking them out.

* * *

Steve ran onto the quinjet with Bucky close behind him. He stared it up, needing to be quick. Natasha could only buy them so much time.

"What's going to happen to your friends. To Jennifer." Bucky asked, breaking the silence. Steve sighed, shaking his head. It had been a long few days for the two of them.

"Whatever it is…I'll deal with it," Steve said. Part of him wishes he had just taken Tony's offer.

"I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve," Bucky whispered out.

"What you did all those years. It wasn't you. You didn't have a choice." Steve tried to convince him.

"I know. But I did it. Now you lost them all." Steve reached his hand into his pocket, grabbing a small box. This was not how he thought this month was going to go.

"The team knew what they were getting into…Jennifer…she is strong; she will be fine. She signed the Accords so Tony will look after her." The words gave him an uneasy feeling. She was going to be okay. She signed the accords so she would be fine. He repeated it over and over in his head. However, there was something in the back of his head that was nagging at him. Something had changed, but he couldn't think about it. Right now he had to get to the other Winter Soldier before they were released on the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Clint screamed out for Jennifer to stop just as she grabbed Wanda's arm. She had never used her powers on her; there was no telling what would happen. In an instance, they were both gone. Clint let out a gasp of horror as a tremendous thunderclap filled the air, and the wind picked up. The clouds started to grow dark and swirl around the airport. The wind howling around him. Wanda reappeared dropping to the ground, unconscious Jennifer next to her. Clint could see Jennifer's shoulders shaking. She clasped her head in her hands. There was a dark figure standing in front of them. A Woman wearing a long black dress. Smoke seeping from the sleeves of her dress. Jennifer lifted her head from her shaking hands. She looked past the Woman her eyes locking with his.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed before closing her eyes. The Woman whipped her head around like snake following Jennifer's gaze. At the sight of Clint, she stocked over to him, her movements smooth. Her eyes were black, her face twisted into a terrible smile. The smoke churned around her as she neared. It acted differently than the smoke that would surround Jennifer. It was like an extension of her body, not just a dark cloud. Clint struggled against the restraints that had been placed on him earlier. He could get out if he had time…more time he needed more time. The Woman bent down in front of him, tilting her head slightly. She looked like Jennifer, but there was something different. Her eyes scanning his face making his skin crawl. She was like a serpent playing with its food.

**"****Hello Clint, it's so nice to finally meet you**." The voice oozed out of her lips. "**A word for the wise before I kill you slowly and painfully."** She leaned forward whispering in his ear. **"****When you find a small child in a room…" **She lifted her scar free wrists in front of his face. Clint struggled as his finger brushed the cord again. ** "****Leave them there to die. You never know what Monster they hide.**" She reached out to grab him, but her hand turning to smoke as it neared him. "**No,"** She cursed, turning around she found Jennifer standing in front of her. Jennifer swayed slightly her weak legs.

"Your time has not come yet." The Woman smiled standing up straight. She was a giant towering over Jennifer.

**"****My time is coming. They call to you I can feel it. He will free me; you can't stop it. When I'm free you can finally rest."**Jennifer looked down at her scarred wrists.

"I will never have rest…" Her eyes snapped up at the Woman. "I can fight a little longer." Her eyes flashed white. She grabbed the Woman turning her into a cloud of smoke. The smoke slowly seeped back into Jennifer, turning her white eyes to black.

"**Soon I will be…."**The voice of the Woman said coming out of Jennifer. Her eyes were swirling from black to white. "**Free and the world will only remember Jennifer as…"** The voice was cut off as Jennifer dropped to the ground unconscious. Reveling Peter Parker with a piece of wood in his hands. He looked at the wood, Jennifer then back to the wood before dropping it.

"Sorry…Sorry…I saw her…and um thought hey she doesn't normally look like that. Mr. Stark said I should just take a knee, but I thought hey I could do something. I didn't want to hit her being a girl…I mean Woman and all, not that that's a problem or anything, but this stick was here, and I wanted to help with you being tied up and all. So, I grabbed it. I didn't think she would drop like that, but she did, and now I don't know what to do." Clint ignored the flurry of words that were coming at him. His fingers finally finding the release allowing him to untie himself. He got to his feet, grabbing the cords. The battle had ended and there looked to be a commotion out in one of the fields. Vision was by Wanda holding her in his arms. Steve was gone his plane leaving before Jennifer used her powers on Wanda. Clint didn't have his comm, so he had no way of telling him what had happened. Wanda had woken up, but her movements were stiff. Clint had no way of knowing what type of damage Jennifer had done to her mind. For now, he couldn't think about that. Picking up the restraints that had been on him, Clint started to tie Jennifer up. He looked up at Peter, handing him one.

"Help me with this," Clint said. Peter seemed hesitant.

"Why are we doing this? I thought we were on different teams." Peter asked, helping to tie her up.

"It's for all of our best interests," Clint said Peter stopped looking at him.

"I thought she was one of the good guys," Peter whispered out. Clint looked down at Jennifer. She looked like she was in great pain. Clint wanted to help her…his little girl. He pulled the restraint around her hand's titer. The act breaking his hear as they lined up with the scars.

"Jennifer is a hero. But I don't know for how much longer." Clint said, standing up, having finished putting the restraints on Jennifer.

"What are we going to do?" Peter asked. His voice low. Looking around them. Clint sighed, looking up at the dark clouds, still circling overhead.

"You and your team are going to take the rest of us in and..." Clint shook his head, having to look away. This day he had dreaded since the day she got her powers. She couldn't be trusted not anymore. "and…Jennifer. You have to take her too." He clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath he turned to look at Peter. "Are we clear." Peter didn't look away. He met Clint's gaze and nodded.

"Whatever it takes sir."


	10. Chapter 10

Tony looked out of the helicopter window down at the prison where his friends were being held. The clouds overhead were black, and the rain had started. This was not the time to be in the air. He would have left earlier, but he wanted to make sure that Rhodey was alright. During the fight, Vison was firing his beam at Sam when Wanda used her powers to move his head. Sam was able to dodge it, but that put Rhodey in the line of fire. Both Tony and Sam tried to catch him before he crashed into the ground. They were too late, and now Rhodey may never walk again. Pepper had promised Tony that she would watch him while he was gone. She had arrived shortly after Happy called her. Tony wished he could stay, but he needed to find Steve. This team was his family and Tony was going to see to it that they would stay together. He wouldn't be alone not at the end. The nightmare that haunted him would not come to pass. Tony would stop it from taking his family away.

"This is Raft prison control you are clear for landing." Tony looked out the window, watching the prison slowly rise out of the water. The chopper landed, and Secretary Ross met him as he got out.

"So, you got the files." Friday had found evidence that proved Bucky had in fact not been the one to bomb the signing. "Let's reroute the satellites, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy," Tony said as he walked up to Ross.

"You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you. After the fiasco at the Airport. You're lucky only one of your team ended up in a cell." Tony tilted his head. Had they caught Natasha already. T'Challa had reported to Ross that she let Steve and Bucky go. But she was a spy. He thought that he gave her enough of a head start. Vision was watching Rhodey with Pepper. Peter was back in Queens. The hair on the back of his head stood up. Jennifer…But she was going to be put on the Raft anyways why did he have a bad feeling. Ross turned around, and Tony followed close behind him. An image on one of the screens catching his attention. Wanda was sitting in a small cell with her arms in a state jacket.

"Your friend was able to bring most of her back." The guard that was watching her said. Tony didn't say anything walking after Ross quickening his pace. Ross stood by a large metal door.

"You have ten minutes. We will be watching." He said before letting Tony into the cell block. He looked at all the people that had been his friends. He could see Wanda better. There was a collar around her neck to dampen her powers. The look in her eyes made him question how much of her mind Jennifer had fixed. Tony looked to the left spotting the cell where Jennifer was being held. She was sitting criss-cross on the floor in the middle of the cell with her eyes closed. He wanted to go to her, but there was something about the way she sat that scared him.

"The futurist gentleman! The futurist is here. He sees all. He knows what's best for you whether you like it or not." Clint called out to him. Tony walked over to him.

"Give me a break, Barton. I had no idea they'd put you here come on." Tony defended himself.

"Yeah, well you knew they'd put us somewhere Tony," Clint said, looking up at him.

"Yeah but not some supermax floating ocean pokey. You know this place is for maniacs this place is for..." Tony trailed off.

"Criminals…Monsters Tony. I think those are the words you're looking for. Right, that didn't use to mean me, Sam, Wanda…Jennifer. But here we are." Clint said, standing up.

"Because you broke the law," Tony corrected.

"Yeah," Clint nodded.

"I didn't make you. You read it you broke it. You're all grown up. You got a wife and kids. I don't understand why you didn't think of them before you choose the wrong side, even Jennifer signed." Clint slammed his hand on the glass, causing Tony to flinch at the sudden outburst.

"Look where that got her." Tony turned to look at her. "Go talk to her you dissever to see what your precious Accords did to her." Tony walked up to the glass in front of her cell. He could prolong this no longer.

"Jenny." He whispered, needing to see the damage that he knew would be there.

"I don't have long." She whispered out as her shoulders shook. There was no collar around her neck. "Shhh, …she will hear you."

"Jenny, can you look at me." She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Tony, you're here…" She looked to her left. "I know that, but why." Tony looked to the empty corner she was talking to.

"Jenny." He repeated, trying to get her attention.

"I have as long as I need. Tony will solve this problem…No Steve loves me he wouldn't do that…Lies hurt people, and he wouldn't hurt anyone…" She glanced over at him then back at the corner, lowering her voice. "I'm not sure about it…it was just a memory…cars are confusing. He is a good man he can't tell lies." Jennifer closed her eyes, and her face jerked like she was struck across the face. Tony didn't dare breathe for fear of what Jennifer might do. She opened her eyes; they were black like she was in the middle of using her powers. Smoke started to swirl around her.

"**What do you want Stark."** She hissed, but her voice wasn't like her normal one, it was twisted. The change in her was so drastic that it made Tony take a step back.

"What happened." He whispered. She smiled her eyes flashed blue for a second then back to black.

"**You and Steve were so busy fighting each other that you missed the threat that was building within****.**" Tony shook his head.

"You don't know what you are talking about." She lurched at the glass, slamming her fist against it having broken out of her restraints. This caused Tony to jump back and the rooms to go silent.

"**You and Steve left me behind in your fight for power. You are the reason that things will never be the same. Your Jennifer is dead, and it's because of the war you two started**. **Think about it. Jennifer's last action was protecting you from one of your friends. I may not be free, but my time will come, and You all will lose everything**." Tony turned not wanting to hear what she had to say and walked over to Sam. He would know where Steve was headed.

"**Go headed run away you know it's true."**He let his eyes look back one last time. Jennifer had returned she was sitting in the corner of the room. Her hair falling in front of her face. She gently rocked herself back and forth as she cried to herself. It made Tony's stomach turn into knots. Jennifer had said this might happen, but Steve and Tony had always said they would never let that happen. That Monster was right; they had failed her. Tony turned back to Sam. He wasn't going to fail Steve too.


	11. Chapter 11

The door opened revealing Tony in his Iron Man suit. His mask was down, allowing Steve to see a slight glimmer of relief cross his face.

"You seem a little defensive," Tony said, walking over to him.

"It's been a long day." Tony looked up at Bucky.

"At ease, Soldier. I'm not currently after you." He called out to him.

"Then why are you here," Steve asked, taking a step forward. He didn't know what Stark was up to. Why was he here after everything that happened?"Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe, Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd Like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself." Tony leaned up against the wall. His suit causing some of the cement to crack.

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork," Steve said, relaxing. "It's good to see you, Tony." Maybe this might all work out, and he could still give Jennifer that box.

"You too, Cap." Tony glanced up at Bucky. "Hey Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop…" Steve signaled Bucky to lower the gun. Then he turned back to Tony.

"How's Jennifer I lost track of her in the fight." Tony took a deep breath.

"Let talk about that after we save the world." There was a flash of emotion on his face, but Steve couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Fine, but we need to have a long talk after this." Tony looked around at their surroundings.

"Defiantly." The three of them made their way through the base looking for Zemo. They rounded to corner, leading to a large room.

"I got heat signatures," Tony said leading the way. His suit on high alert.

"How many," Steve called out to him.

"Uh…one," Tony answered, confused by the number. The lights came on in six human-sized tubs. Steve walked past Tony needing to get a closer look.

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep." A voice called out overhead through a speaker. As they neared the gunshots to the head of the Winter Soldiers became more visible. "Did you really think I wanted more of you? I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here." A light came on, and Zemo appeared. Tony armed his suit as Steve threw his shield at him. The shield bounced off launching back at him.

"Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to Withstand the launch blast of Ur-100 rockets." Steve and Tony walked closer to him.

"I'm betting I could beat that," Tony called out to him. His voice echoed around the large chamber.

"I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came." Steve marched up to the window.

"You killed innocent people in Vianna just to bring us here?" Steve stopped staring at the man that caused so much pain.

"I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that your standing here…I just realized…there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes." Zemo let out a small laugh. "How nice to find a flaw." Steve didn't move, staring at him.

"You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?" Zemo didn't bat an eye.

"Sokovia was failed state long before your precious Jennifer blinked it out of existence…No…I'm here because I made a promise." Steve saw the hurt in his eyes.

"You lost someone." He said, not wanting to push the man.

"I lost Everyone. And so, will you." Zemo pressed a button turning a computer on behind Steve. The screen displayed a date in Russian. Steve glanced back at Zemo before walking over to it. "An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within?" Steve looked at him. "That's dead…Forever." Tony walked over to Steve. He froze at the sight of an old security camera on an old road.

"I know that road." Tony's gaze fell to the date. Then snapped up to Zemo. "What is this?" But he didn't respond. In an instance, a car crashed into a tree. Steve's heart dropped, suddenly realizing where this was going. He didn't watch the screen he didn't need to. He knew what was happening. He watched his friend relive one of the worst days of his life.

"Howard…Howard." The calls form Tony's mother filled the room. Tony's breathing grew ragged as Bucky choked the life out of her. Steve closed his eyes as the weight of what he had done filled him. Tony turned toward Bucky, but Steve grabbed him, stopping him.

"No, Tony," Steve said, holding onto the suit. Tony stopped looking at him the hurt in his eyes.

"The secret…did, you know." Steve didn't look way; Tony deserved better. He wanted to take the pain away from his friend. "I didn't know it was him." Steve justified the file he had seen at the bunker only mentioned that Hydra killed Howard and Maria, not who. Tony cursed pulling Steve closer. "Rogers, did you know?" Steve let out a sigh. He had been hiding the truth about this long enough lying to Tony to Jennifer and to himself.

"Yes." Tony lurched back.

"She was right," Tony whispered out. Steve looked at him.

"She?" Tony closed his eyes.

"Jennifer, she used her powers on Wanda during the battle and lost control of her powers. She's gone mad, Steve." Panic filled Steve he took a step forward right into Tony's clenched fist. The blow took Steve by surprise, knocking him to the ground. Tony turned to fire at Bucky who blocked it. Steve shook his head his mind spinning about Jennifer. He didn't have time to think about had to keep Tony from killing Bucky. He ran at Tony, knocking him back with his shield. Tony skidded back a few feet before flying straight at Steve. He used his shield to block the blow but was again knocked back. Tony launched restraints at him, and they locked on around his legs. Steve struggled against them while Tony turned his attention to Bucky. Steve tried to get his feet out of them, but Tony had designed them to take Steve down. Bucky deflected some of Tony's missiles away from himself. They exploded over Steve's head, knocking one of the towers over. Steve finally reached his shield, using it to smash through the restraints. He ran over to where they were fighting. The tower came down, colliding into them. When the dust settled, Steve looked at Bucky.

"Get out of here!" He yelled. Bucky nodded, making a run for it. He pushed a button to start opening the overhead hatch. Tony turned on his repulsors to go after him. Steve stepped in between the two of them."It wasn't him, Tony. Hydra had control of his mind!" Steve tried to talk sense into him.

"Move," Tony shouted, launching over Steve's head. Steve reached up grabbing one of his legs.

"It wasn't him," Steve said as he used his shield to back one of the repulsors in his suit. In hopes of preventing him from flying after Bucky. Tony landed a few feet away and before Steve could reach him again. Tony knocked some of the debris down blocking his path. Tony took to the air the movement unstable. He hit Bucky as he tried to make it to another ledge. He crumpled to the ground, and Tony took the opportunity to charge a blast at him. Right, when he fired it, Steve landed in the way blocking it with his shield. The blast flew back at Tony, hitting his suit. He dropped to one of the ledges letting out a gasp of pain. Steve turned, helping Bucky to his feet.

"He's not gonna stop. GO." Bucky nodded, returning to his climb. Steve grabbed out his grappler, throwing it at Tony. It caught him around the neck of his suit. Steve jumped off his ledge, pulling Tony down with him. Tony landed on one of the ledges. The sudden stop pulled the cord out of Steve's hands. He landed hard on his back, knocking the air out of his lungs. He didn't have time to catch his breath. Tony had already gotten to his feet and was aiming at Bucky. Steve hurled his shield at him. Tony deflected it knocking the shield to the floor below. Steve watched it fall, closing his eyes. He was going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. Tony launched the missile, and it crashed into the large hatch slamming it shut just at Bucky was about to get out. His only exit shut in his face. Steve grabbed on to Tony as he and Bucky fell to the ground. The three hit a ledge Bucky stayed on it, but both Steve and Tony plummeted to the ground below. Steve landed hard. He heard some of his ribs crack on impact. He slowly got to his feet. Grabbing his side, trying to walk off the pain. He looked up where Tony had landed.

"This isn't gonna change what happened," Steve said, gasping for breath.

"I don't care," Tony responded, his voice resigned. "He killed my mom, and you hid it from me." He charged at Steve, bunching him in the face. Steve tried to block it, but he was too late. The suit made every blow difficult. He finally got him in a hold, but Tony was quick to throw him to the ground. Steve stared at Tony as he braced for the blow. However, it never came. Bucky crashed into Tony's back with Steve's shield knocking him back. He had gotten it before rejoining the fight. The two soldiers fell into a rhythmed fight. Landing blow after blow on Tony. Steve got hit in his injured side by one of Tony's blasts. Steve closed his eyes. _I don't know if any of us can go back after today. _Jennifer words filled Steve mind. He tried to get to his feet, but his side was making it hard. A blast landed over his head. Steve looked up at saw Bucky. His metal arm had been blown from him. Tony shot at him again. Steve pushed himself to his feet, holding up his shield. The blast reflected off his shield. The two of them inched apart. Steve used his shield to smash at the suit he had to deactivate it, or this would never stop.

"Analyze his fight, patter," Tony called out talking to his suit. Steve moved quicker. He was running out to time. Tony grabbed the shield, and his heart dropped. Tony knocked the shield away, shooting him in the chest again and knocking him back to the ground. Steve rolled to his feet just in time to block another hit. Tony took that opportunity to slam his side. Steve felt his cracked ribs break, causing his legs to buckle under the pain. He looked up at Tony.

"He's my friend." Steve gasped out.

"So was I." Tony bit out. He pulled back to punch Steve again. Steve, however, didn't try to block it. Tony was right…He should have told him about his parents when he first suspected. But…But there was no "but" he was wrong he made the wrong call. And it had hurt his friend at the price of his comfort. Tony grabbed his arm, throwing him back.

"Stay down. Final warning." Tony ordered. Steve wanted to his body was broken. But he couldn't let him do something he would regret. Steve slowly got to his feet, looking at Tony.

"I can do this all day." Tony raised his hand to shoot Steve, but Bucky grabbed his leg, distracting him. Steve used the opening to throw Tony to the ground. He pinned him down, breaking his helmet off, needing to see his face. Tony looked up at him, fear filling his eyes.

**"****Kill him."**a voice filled his mind. Steve lifted his shield up and plunged it into the arc reactor shutting the suit off. Steve leaned over the shield looking down at Tony.

"I'm sorry I could let you kill him," Steve whispered out, trying to catch his breath. Steve closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He got to his feet staggering over to Bucky he helped him to his feet.

"That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!" Steve closed his eyes Tony's words cutting through him. Steve dropped the shield. It clanked to the floor like a shutting door.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve looked over Wakanda. His hand gently probing his side. It was still healing, but he was having an easier time breathing. Shuri saw to it that he was recovering. Bucky had been put back into a sleep state. He didn't want to have to worry about another code word in his mind. Steve couldn't really argue with him. Steve reached his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small box.

"What is that," T'Challa asked, walking up next to him.

"I bought this for someone a few years ago. I was going to give it to her before this mess." Steve looked out over the large city. "Thank you for this."

"Your friend and my father…they were both victims. If I can help one of them find peace." T'Challa said, spinning his father's ring on his finger.

"You know, if they find out he's here…they'll come for him." Steve said, looked over at him.

"Let them try," T'Challa replied, looking over at the Black Panther statue that was just barely visible from the window. Steve nodded, looking back down at the box.

"Let me do one more thing for you." Steve looked up at him.

"No, you have already done enough…" T'Challa held up his hands, stopping him.

"You are worried about your friends that were taken." Steve gave a small nod. "I will help you get them out. But we have to leave right now."

* * *

T'Challa flew the plane to the location that Natasha had given them. She was sitting next to Steve, looking over the plan.

"Are you so sure you want to do this." She called out to them.

"They have given up too much for me. I can't let them stay in there." He called out to her.

"So, your Jennifer is in there," T'Challa asked, remembering the box.

"Yeah but she isn't dangerous. It was part of her deal when she signed the Accords. Tony said something about her powers, but that was before…" Steve trailed off, not wanting to think about the fight. Natasha grabbed his hand.

"I don't know if what he said was true. Ross didn't have us bring them in. I left before I got a chance to see her." Steve smiled at her.

"She deserves her freedom, and I am going to get her it." T'Challa shook his head.

"Sounds like you are hoping to save your princess." Steve laughed at the thought.

"She not some damsel in distress. That for sure, but she has spent so much of her life trapped. I would like her to experience freedom." An alarm went off on the screen.

"Alright, Captain, let's get this over with before we end up just like your princess." They landed shutting off the security as they went.

"You guys get the guard. I'll get my team." He said through the comms.

* * *

Steve walked into the prison block. Clint and Scott had taken a deal and were on house arrest. He was glad that their families got them back. Sam and Wanda, however, were still there. He ran over opening the cells. Sam gave a sad smile pointing to the cell behind Steve. Turning, he stopped spotting Jennifer's cell. She had her back to him.

"Jen," Steve said, taking a step toward her. Sam grabbed his arm.

"It's not what you think, Steve." Sam pleaded, but he ignored him walking up to the glass. She turned around. Her blue eyes sparkling at the sight of him. She ran over to the glass that separated them. He reached to open the door. Wanting to pull her int his arms.

"No stop." She screamed then looked to the left. "I won't let him let you out." The left she was seeing someone in that corner. She had always seen someone, and Steve had been too blind to see it. He walked closer, bending down in front of the glass.

"Jen who are talking to." He kept his voice low. She didn't look away from the corner.

"The Monster always the Monster. She is always talking to me." Steve closed his eyes. All the times Jennifer would look off to her left, she was looking at the Monster. Not thinking over her dark memories.

"Jennifer don't look at the Monster look at me. Your talking to me." Jennifer looked at him, then blinked out. When she reappeared, she was wearing a dress. However, the most significant difference was her eyes. They were black, and her face was in a twisted smile. Steve leached back at the sudden change.

**"****No Steve I'm talking to you. Now set me free. You know you want to."**Steve hesitated the shift throwing him off. This was her the Monster that had haunted Jennifer. The voice that had called to him.

"Where is Jennifer." The Monster opened her mouth but vanished again. Jennifer returned her blue eyes watering. There was a clarity to them that hadn't been there a moment before.

"Steve go get out of here I don't know how long I…" Jennifer vanished.

**"****This is getting tiresome let me out I will live with you on that farm. You can have the woman you love, and I can have my delicious freedom. My time is coming. They call to me. The world is to be divided, and I will have my prey."**She said, giving a sickening smile**.**

"I don't want that life with you," Steve said, turning his lip up. Jennifer returned, dropping to the floor, gasping in pain. She rested her head on the glass.

"Steve…I…I can't hold on much longer. I'm sorry." He crouched down next to her. He leaned his head against the glass next to her face. Steve stared into her eyes, not wanting to lose a minute with her.

"I will be here as long as you are." He pulled the box out of his pocket, revealing the ring inside. Jennifer let out a small gasp. "What's that saying in sickness and in health." Jennifer laughed then gasped again, closing her eyes.

"I hoped that we would have a little more time before death do us part." She croaked out through tears. Steve reached up, wanting to whip the tears away.

"I love you, Jen." She reached her hand up to meet his.

"I love you too Steve I'm sorry we never got that happy ending." Steve shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I would do the same thing all over again. You are my happy ending." She smiled, and her eyes slowly faded to black. Steve jerked back looking at the Monster. She stood up, rolling her shoulders back.

"**Well, it seems you have made your choice.**"Steve was so focused that he didn't hear Sam walk up next to him.

"Steve, we need to go. Jenny wouldn't want you to get caught." Steve looked at him.

"But what if she isn't gone yet." Sam looked over at the Monster.

"She has been blinking in and out since the battle. When its Jennifer she isn't really Jennifer. I hate to say it, but it's too dangerous to let her out." Steve put the box back in his pocket.

"I wish there was more I could do" Sam gave a sad smile.

"I think the only one that can help her is Tony." Steve closed his eyes at the name. Could he still trust Tony after everything? He looked back at the cell, the Monster smiling at him. He had no choice. His life had once again been stolen from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is starting to come to a close as you can tell. I have greatly enjoyed letting you all into my little world with Steve and Jennifer. There are no Interludes, so next week we are jumping right into Infinity War. Warning it is the shortest part. However, I hope the part after that will more than makeup for it. Thank you again for all the lovely comments it means a lot to me to see that people like the story.


End file.
